Conversations With Ice
by livvie123321
Summary: I own nothing that is associated with twilight... This is just a conversation between two authors when we were bored in class, we had a sub... LAFFY-TAFFY0401 is the one I'm having a convo with! Read her story


**Chapter 1: It all started with pig Latin**

LT0401: Hay Livia oay!

Me: Hay elinecay!

LT0401: Chey may ippy flay!

Me: Wait what?

**A little while later**

LT0401: Forget piglattin cuz u suck at it

Me: You do it different than I do

LT0401: Whatever. So I'm bored.

Me: Good for you. (Puts lotion on hands)

LT0401: You need to stop over-dosing with the lotion ya freak.

Me: it's my first time today.

LT0401: Yeah but you put too much, my nose got hurt.

Me: What? You are strange.

LT0401: TY O TY O! But yeah the smell totes hurts my nose.

Me: Oh I thought you said your rose not your nose

LT0401: LOL WHAT? Ha-ha, silly gurl. Your an extraterrestrial ... being the return of E.T.!1111! Yeah. I put the ones on purpose.

Me: Yeah I'm taking this and posting it on fan fiction

LT0401: *O* Le gasp! Y? This is copyright see: ©

*I put the paper in my backpack*

**Our second paper **

LT0401: You a-hole! You stole my copyrighted shizzle! Imma call the cops on you- Actually Imma call Judge Judy on your arse (Yeah I went there) See you in court sophomore

Me: Judge Judy is on holiday, estupido!

LT0401: Well. We'll take this to Joe Brown or whatever. Pssh IDC if it's Divorce Court

**:( **extreem frowny face

ME: You spelled extreme wrong and we can't get a divorce if we're not married

LT0401: Chupa jeavos

Me: Well then

LT0401: Yeah, Btw this is copyrighted too! See: © it's also trade *TM * marked Ice and rated pg-13 cuz I was here! *I take the paper*

**Our third paper**

LT0401: What! You **! WTH is wrong with you? You can't just do that! Wait til malfarts fatha hears about this!

Me: You won't be able to talk to him O.o

LT0401: Wait till Dumbledore hears about this! Don't say I can't talk to them either!

Me: I won't but umm -_- I hate to break this to you but u cant.

LT0401: Shut up you bloody idiot!

Me: Never and you must love Phillip a whole lot!

LT0401: Who the fudge noodles is Phillip?

Me: The guy you stole the line from!

LT0401: Well! Imma call the scientist on you so they can examine your ET butt! You alien, unidentified walking object! WTHades You!

*I try to take the paper* What is wrong with you? This is copyrighted too! Didn't you see the front of the pg!

Me: Imma copyright your copyright! What are you going to do bout that!

LT0401: *scribbles my copyright* that's what imma do about it and you can't do that! I am your master! You bow down to me! BTW, you're downgraded to freshman.

Me: Then downgrade me! IDC! But I'm putting this on Fan fiction.

LT0401: How r u gonna do that? You can't do the C with a circle in it or the TM or pg-13 thing!

Me: Who says! The court of law! *sarcasm*

LT0401: Yes actually! Don't you remember? I'm taking this to court you Mickey flippy... *I take note and put in my backpack*

**Our fourth page**

LT0401: You are unbelievable! This is the last note, I hope you noe! Btw now you're killing my nose with hand sanitizer.

Me: Well excuse me. first the lotion and now this? and don't stop talking this stuff is gonna make me famous.

LT0401: Oh Hades no! This is the last thing I'm writing! So you can go shove something -WTHADES! Did you just put lotion on? Again, my nose feels violated.

Me: Next is chap stick. Imma smell really good! Then lip balm!

LT0401: OMgoodness! My nose is suing you for violating it! I'm smelling… wtfudgenoodles? Strawberry vanilla and lime. Not a good combo! Do your lips need that much? I'm sure people in Asia can smell you! *I drop my chap stick cap* HA you lost the cap! *I find my cap* UGH!

Me: Not cool Ice-not cool and these convos are so going on fanfic

LT0401: You-you-you ugh! Is this what our friendship is coming to? You're using me for my writing? And what does this have to do with fanfic? I'm not talking bout any characters! P.s. I'm ALWAYS cool. Hence the name, Ice.

Me: You're awesome; making me famous. don't worry ill tell people to read ur story!

LT0401: I hate u.

Me: Fanfic and fame here I come!

**Our fifth paper **

LT0401: I hope you sink like the Titanic!

Me: That's so mean xD will you end this stupid conversation

LT0401: Ok after this- You two timing idea stealing son of a mother lover! You can suck eggs! All I wanted wuz a convo with my friend cuz this class has a sub! But no! You have to use this for ur own personal gain! I hope you get reviewed by haters! *I give stare* Now I'm done

Me: I love you Celine... *she gives me her death glare*

**And that was the end. A funny conversation.

* * *

**

_Okay, this is laffy-taffy0401 speaking. (i'll try not to curse cuz miss goody two shoes over here won't allow it) if you have any questions about this, plse contact ME! cuz this chica ova here will change things to make me look stupid!_

_and i cursed alot in this. but she changed the words like the micky flippy she is. _

_well... um yeah.. review.  
_


End file.
